The Unexpected Plan
by nosirrah95
Summary: While Kensi goes undercover in a fake business for a weapons dealer, the plan takes a totally unexpected turn. What will happen if the four agents are cornered in a weapon dealer's base, with the entire place an armory? Some Denzie later, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Plan**

_A/N: Hey you guys, this was just something I wrote right quick, let me know if I should continue!_

It was a cold day, for Los Angeles at least. The wind and rain were sleeting across the landscape, biting at people's surprised forms. It was February, and they had already seen record amounts of rain. But it started out like it usually did, for the NCIS team. With playful banter across the desks to kill time and then to be hastened for a review of the latest case assignment.

"Every time." Kensi shook her head, smirking. "I swear, we need another female agent. I'm tired of being the primary undercover agent."

"I agree." Deeks said "Preferably a blonde." Deeks instantly regretted the comment, due to the glare he was receiving from Sam. There was just something about Deeks that bugged Sam.

"Sorry, Kensi, but you're sort of perfect for this one." Eric said.

"Thanks." she replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"No, I didn't mean that, I mean," Eric stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm kidding." she said with a smile. He looked relieved.

"So the front for Dixon's weapons trading, which is appropriately entitled 'Luscious Ladies'"

"Classy." Kensi said under her breath.

"Supposedly the back half is _all_ weapons storage." Eric finished.

"Couldn't we just go in as interested buyers?" Callen asked.

"We could, but according to surveillance, Dixon is only taking respected colleagues, and personally recommended friends. A dancer would be the least suspicious."

"Great." Kensi said.

"It won't be that bad, we just need a tiny little peek. So, for this case we have two options, plan A and plan B." Eric said, then clicked the small hand remote. "So, Kensi would go in, attached a bug to a USB port on any computer that seems to be plugged into the wall so we can hack into the security system for video feed."

"Plan B?" Callen asked.

"The backup camera we'll have Kensi go in with. She would be putting herself at more risk if she had to raise suspicion by trying to reach the storage. So it's our backup plan."

"Sounds pretty easy. As long as I don't have to take too many clothes off." Kensi huffed.

" Not _too_ many." Eric said "But enough to make yourself believable."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But there is one more thing." Eric said, then pulled open a new window on the screen, a picture of the entrance of the club. "Dixon has a huge security issues, and that means metal detectors. So that means..."

"Unarmed?" Sam asked. Eric nodded. "Now, for backup, he's got sun roofs you guys can go through if Kensi is in distress, but she's going have to go in alone for this one, primarily. Thankfully, our communication devices are small enough to not be detected."

"Easy enough." Kensi said. "Get in, get out. Ta-da" she waggled her fingers enthusiastically.

"So, Kensi, or Janey Hill, you have a job interview at 2:30, so I think you guys should go suit up." Eric directed, and everyone stood to walk out the door.

"Bit sarcastic back there, Kens." Deeks commented as they left.

"Bad day. But this should be an easy one." she shrugged.

"Really? Usually you would be worried about one of this caliber. You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she snapped.

"Right, I got it." he said as he turned towards the equipment garage, Kensi heading to the Undercover Offices where she would get her ID's, outfit, and other such items. "Have fun!" he shouted. She scowled back at him.

**4 Hours Later**

As Callen, Sam, and Deeks got into position on the cold roof, the rain had settled down a bit into a light, drizzly mist. Kensi was wearing something completely inappropriate for the weather, but hey, she had to look the part. She knew the tight denim skirt and knee high boots made her look slutty, but _oh well_, _occupational hazard. _

She talked to the bouncer for a minute, and he let her through after some deliberation on his handset and some ID.

The inside of the club was smoky and dark. There were seedy men sitting at the base of the raised platforms, sipping bottles of beers, singles clutched in hand. The women looked pretty fit, obviously on the upper crust of stripper-dom, something sort of sickeningly ironic and sad. An usher type person greeted Kensi, and asked her to follow him. They walked through the dark club, Kensi getting irritated by the sinking feeling of her heels digging into the dirty carpet. They strolled under an arch and up to a little alcove where the man she recognized as Dixon's personal assistant and some other large, bulky men sat around a table, drinking whiskey and vodka. With a wave of the hand, Markey, Dixon's assistant, shooed away the usher.

"Come, sit, darling, let's have a look at you." he said. Kensi feigned a humble, giddy smile and slid onto the curved bench.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you." she gushed. Markey nodded approvingly.

"You've danced before?"

"Oh, all over, but never anywhere as nice as here."

"Really? You look so fit." Kensi noticed a hint of a Russian accent in his vowels. She laughed delightedly.

"Well, thanks, I haven't eaten in weeks. I'm really hoping for a job here." Kensi said quickly. All the men chuckled kindheartedly.

"Glad to see a specimen so..." Markey searched for a word "...eager." he smirked, his stubbly beard crinkling. "How about we show you around, and then you can audition. Maybe even have a go on the stage."

"That would be AWE-some." she laughed. Markey waved again, and she stood quickly. He nodded approvingly and followed her out.

"Come, then, we show you the dressing rooms."

They retraced the earlier taken steps through the club, but turned abruptly at the door. Kensi followed them through a door and into a dim hallway, and then into another door, to a brightly lit room, with mirrors and tables covered in glittery costumes and makeup everywhere. A few girls were scattered around, smoking and chatting. They all stood when Markey came through, which Kensi found odd.

"Ladies, this is Janey, she might be joining our...family in a few days."

"Hey!" Kensi said, brightly. A buxom blonde came towards her, smiling widely.

"Oh, ain't you just the sweetest thing! I'm Candi." she raved, then pulled Kensi into a bone-crushing hug.

"This is one of our main dancers." Markey explained while Kensi was possibly being strangled.

_"Get out" _Candi suddenly whispered into Kensi's ear, urgently and sharply. When she pulled back, she was still smiling as big as before. "Welcome, honey buns!" she squealed, but her eyes were fearful.

Kensi decided not to say anything. She didn't even want to think about what Candi was warning her about, so she continued to play it cool as she looked around.

"God, it's cold up here." Deeks said angrily. "I hate the cold."

"_This_ is not cold, Deeks." Callen scoffed. "You need to go to Russia in the winter to know what cold is. This is just a early spring shower."

"_Shh." Sam hissed. "That woman said something to Kensi. I didn't hear because you_ won't shut up." he glared at Deeks. Deeks looked away guiltily, and pushed his earbud deeper into his ear for something to do.

Half an hour later, Kensi had finished the tour, and was being led towards a "back office" mto fill out paper work. She hoped to see a computer, and was relieved to see one with security camera images being flashed on it. Markey was the only man to walk into the small office, then close the door behind him. Kensi instantly tensed up when she heard the lock click in the heavy door. She didn't sit, just absentmindedly paced around the office, trying to wait for an opportune moment to slip the device into the computer.

"Forms?" she asked a moment later.

"No, no, no, I just want to get something clear first." Markey said, walking towards her slowly. Kensi stood her ground, widening her stance. Her stomach clenched up like it always did before an adrenaline rush. "See, here at LL, as we fondly call it, our employers have a strict...authority rule. We don't mess around."

Then, all at once, his hands were on her throat, pushing her against the wall. She instinctively reached for her neck, then made a move to kick him, but his leg was crushing hers, stopping all motion.

"Get...off..." she gasped.

Up on the roof, the three men were already running towards the nearest sunlight.

"_The sunlights are over hallways, Kensi should be in a door in the west hall, bright red according to her video feed." _ Eric was saying hurriedly to them on their ear-buds. Deeks fired at the sunlight, causing spiderweb like cracks to expand over the surface. He kicked it in, and the three rather damp agents jumped through, landing roughly, and surprising two guards.

Back in the office, Kensi was trying her best to slip out of Markey's grip, but was failing. He punched her in the face, hard, and she fell her earbud fall out from the force of the blow. She got one good blow in retaliation before he hit her again, this time in the stomach. She groaned and keeled over.

"You will come back tomorrow night and you will be working for us. If you try to run, we'll find you. I have recourse some whore couldn't even imagine."

"I'm...not...working for you." Kensi spat out. Markey, in a fit of rage, punched her again and again. And this time, Kensi couldn't even fight back. She just sunk to the floor and covered her face, feeling the blow of the repeating fists and kicks. A moment later, she was unconscious, but that didn't stop the beating.

Back in the hall, the three other agents were fighting off the two guards. Sam dropped one easily, but the other one reached the alarm button before Callen knocked him out.

"Go!" Sam yelled at Deeks. Deeks tore down the hall and towards the red door. He tried the knob, but it was locked. Three kicks later, not a budge. He swore and stepped back, shooting at the knob and then the deadbolt. With another kick, the door gave way, and he burst in. With a slam of surprise and shock, he saw his partner curled up unconscious on the floor, Markey beating her to a pulp.

"LAPD!" he yelled. Markey reached for the piece on his hip, and began to turn, but with a pull of the trigger, Deeks shot him to the ground. He fell backwards, and Deeks rushed to Kensi, whose face was on the carpet. He turned her over carefully, to see her eyes closed. He put her head to her chest, and was thrilled to feel her heart beating and her breathing somewhat normal, considering.

"Eric! Call me a bus." he said into the microphone on his wrist.

"Damn, what should I tell them?"

"Uh...she seems to be stable right now, but could have possible fractures and internal bleeding, along with a concussion."

"Right."

"Kensi..." Deeks urged, gently shaking her shoulders. Her face remained unmoving. Callen and Sam rushed in a moment later.

"We're screwed." Sam said as they kneeled down next to Kensi with Deeks. "We just set the security breach in a weapons dealer's storage. I say we've got 3, maybe 4 minutes." he said.

"Kens...you've gotta wake up for me." Deeks said again.

_A/N: Ohh! I cliffy! Sorry! Let me know if you guys want some more! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone, well, here's the next chapter. But first, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing, story alerting, or author alerting. Seriously, it's so amazing, you guys totally rock! And to all those unsigned reviews and readers, thank you as well! _

_glamorousangel , Lois Lynn Carter , Kedern , amblue36 , Dara Silver , SuzyloveCSIMiami , wtlozy , Shanna1 , gf7 , montydam , snchills , Sweet-bella95 , aliiahncisxx , kgar , skimmboardergurl , Emily16x , JesskaLovesYou , Separate Entity , ellie1788 , didi2909 , iwantbirthdaycake , music lover2121, Weeping Angel Of Fear , zzsydneyzz, flash87 , Cowgirl621, BoereKiwiChick . Thanks Guys!_

* * *

There were noises of unrest and orders being shouted in the hallway as Sam and Callen barricaded the room by stacking things up on the desks. There was a gap away from the wall about three feet where the desk sat, where they piled up filing cabinets and boxes. Deeks sat next to Kensi, shouting directions to other agents and backup into his little earbud, while also trying to rouse Kensi awake. When Sam accidentally dropped a filing cabinet at the same moment Deeks yelled Kensi's name for the hundredth time at her unmoving face, she began to stir.

"She's waking up!" he announced to other agents, his voice mingled with worry and relief. He held her steady as she blinked awake.

"Deeks?" she asked confusedly. "Why are you all wet?" she moved her hands to her stomach and gasped from the sudden pain.

"It's okay, it's okay, help is coming." Deeks reassured her.

"What happened? Where am I?" she demanded, terrified. Deeks was intrigued to see actual _fear_ in his partner's brown eyes. "Ugh, my head." she groaned.

"Try not to move, Kens, we don't know what's broken." Deeks said.

Kensi's eyes were fading again, causing Deeks to panic. "No, Kens, you've gotta stay with me." he snapped his fingers in front of her face "Stay with me, Kens."

"My head..." she croaked, her eyes squinting in pain. Deeks put his hand on her forehead, trying to soothe her anguish.

"It's gonna be okay." he said, but his voice faltered.

"Deeks, they're coming!" Callen called. From the door at the front of the room came huge, shaking pounds as the men banged against the barricaded door.

"Kensi, cover your ears." Deeks ordered behind him as he pointed his gun towards the violently shuttering door. In the seconds before it burst open, Deeks took a last look at his partner. Her hands were not over her ears like he had said, but on her stomach. Her face was twisted into delusional, disoriented pain, and she was biting her lip over and over again as the nerves in her body began to bruise and contort. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and he noticed a sickening sign of internal bleeding on her upper thigh. He didn't want to do this right now, he wanted to go and make sure she was okay, hold her hand, make the pain go away.

The red door flew open with a huge crash as the chairs and boxes were pushed to the ground. Two men came in, guns quite literally ablaze. They didn't know where they were shooting, so they went down easily. There was a shocked pause as the other men saw their companions drop, just enough for Deeks to glance back at Kensi. She had scooted back, fueled by a bout of adrenaline brought on by gunfire, and was watching the three men defend themselves, her face tight. She nodded urgently when he looked at her, urging him to focus. Elated by the knowledge Kensi was okay for the time being, he continued to aim, shoot, and kill.

"_Backup just arrived, guys, hold on." _Eric yelled to them on their earbuds. With alleviation, they continued to fight until the SWAT team started to intervene. They collapsed back, gasping for air. Deeks instantly saw that Kensi had suddenly taken a turn for the worse, her eyes were gone, and her breath was coming out in short, desperate pants. Sam pushed towards Kensi, and took her pulse, watching his watch. He swore under his breath, and motioned Deeks over.

"I need you to use something to stop the bleeding." he said roughly. "He broke a blood vessel down here." he motioned to Kensi's thigh, where a huge purple bruise was spreading. Deeks glanced around for something to use, then tore the sleeve off of Kensi's shirt.

"Where do we put it?" Deeks asked.

"Here." Sam said, pushing up her skirt and begining to tie it around the very top of her leg.

"What are you doing?" Kensi squeaked, trying to sound angry, but coming off as scared.

"Sorry, Kens, it's got to be done." Sam said. "I won't let Deeks look, okay?"

"Thanks." she gasped. Deeks smiled, in spite of himself.

_"You guys have to bring Kensi to the paramedics." _Eric said suddenly.

"Why?" Deeks replied

_"Due to the fact that there might be some crazed armed Russian Mafia members in there, they're requesting that you take her out to the lobby."_

"Babies." Deeks mocked.

_"It's protocol." _

"Since when?" Sam asked.

_"Since they've lost a few people while going in under dangerous circumstances." _

"Alright." Sam said. "Kensi, what else hurts?"

She raised a shaky hand to her stomach, the right side of her chest, her other arm, and then to her thigh.

"Not your neck or back?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. "Okay, Deeks, me and Callen will cover you guys when we go down here. I think we got them all, but it's a Russian Mafia weapons dealer. We don't know for sure."

Deeks stooped over to pick up Kensi gently. "C'mon partner, let's get you some morphine."

They cautiously stepped over the 6 bodies sprawled across the floor, and entered the hall. Down they went, quickly and quietly. No other men appeared as they walked. Kensi lay, exhausted, in Deeks arms, her teeth clenched against the pain, concentrated on not making a sound.

They reached the end of the hallway and flung open the door to the lobby. The people and dancers in the club had all huddled behind the bar when they had heard the gunfire, and when the door had flown open, a few of the women screamed.

"Federal agents!" Callen announced "We need you to get out that front door right now!"

The group of about a dozen or so were hesitant to stand, but they did, slowly. The group of agents had stopped to wait for the civilians, who crept towards the door, looking around nervously.

Suddenly there was a huge burst of gunfire. "Drop your weapons." an accented voice said from the depths of the club. A moment later, three men appeared from where the voice were all carrying machine guns pointed at the agents.

"Drop it!" Sam called.

"I do not think so." The man in the middle said with a smirk. He waved his hand towards the stage, where three other men appeared. Then the cold, hard metallic feel of a gun barrel appeared at the back of the three standing agents heads. Three more armed men. They were outnumbered. They dropped their weapons in defeat, only to have them collected quickly by one of the men. Another took Deeks' gun from the holster and kicked it away.

The man that they recognized as Dixon was the one who had spoke. "Count the hostages." he ordered as we walked towards the four agents, grinning as though he had just told an excellent joke. "Now...agents, who was the one who _keeled _my favorite assistant? Hmm?" he paced back and fourth, his gun aimed at Deeks and Kensi. "He was merely putting another whore in her place, eh?" he chuckled.

"It was me." Deeks said.

"Ah, well. I suppose I should be thanking you, Markey had a bit of an anger. But still..." he threw his arm back and punched Deeks in the face, causing Deeks to fall back, Kensi landing on top of him. Kensi groaned as the fractures in her limbs moved, the nerves screaming in protest. "He was a friend." Dixon said down to them.

"Try not to move, Kens." Deeks whispered. She nodded, but barely.

"Tell your backup not to bother. If they show up, we will merely kill you. Understand? Tell them now and then surrender your means of communication."

"Eric." Callen said into the wrist microphone. "Cancel back up. We're in a hostage situation. All communication will be stopped."

"_Callen, how many-" _Eric started to say, but Callen removed his earbud before he could finish.

"Do what they say." Callen said to everyone.

_"Ubiĭstvo odnogo iz zalozhnikov ... pustʹ oni znayut, chto my serʹezno*. _" Dixon said to one of his men in Russian.

_"Nikto ne umiraet **"_ Callen said.

"Oh!" Dixon said, pleasantly surprised. "Someone who speaks Russian. You will be helpful. Alright, I will be merciful for now. Nobody dies unless you do not listen, okay?" Another man collected the earbuds and cellphones of everyone while his boss talked.

Deeks pulled Kensi back towards the wall, carefully.

"Right, so, about that help..." Deeks began

"It's okay, Deeks, I'm okay." she said "How are we going to get out of this one?" she struggled to speak, and breathing hurt.

"You know Kensi? I have no idea."

* * *

_Ubiĭstvo odnogo iz zalozhnikov ... pustʹ oni znayut, chto my serʹezno*_ - Kill one of the hostages, let them know we are serious. (Russian)  
_Nikto ne umiraet_ - Nobody dies (Russian)

_A/N: Ohh another Cliffy? Am I just the meanest author ever? Review if you think I should continue! Thanks again you guys for adding favorite stories and author, ect. _-Abrielle


End file.
